This invention relates to an electrical connector having a connecting member for connection between a connection object and a mating connection object.
As a related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-252044 (Patent Document 1) discloses an electrical connector having contacts adapted to be disposed between two mounting boards and restraining portions serving to restrain inclination of the contacts due to bending thereof, respectively.
In this electrical connector, the contacts made of a conductive elastomer material are elastically compressed to thereby achieve electrical connection between the mounting boards. The restraining portions restrain the inclination of the contacts due to bending thereof when the contacts are pressed between the mounting boards to be elastically compressed.
Further, as a related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-185700 (Patent Document 2) discloses an IC socket having contacts for connection between an IC and a socket board.
Each contact comprises a device-side electrode for contact with the IC, a board-side electrode for contact with the socket board, a transmission line electrically connecting the device-side electrode and the board-side electrode to each other, and an elastic member provided between the device-side electrode and the board-side electrode.
Each contact further comprises an elastic support sandwiched between a device-side insulating plate of the elastic member and a board-side insulating plate of the elastic member. The device-side electrode and the board-side electrode are disposed so as to be opposed to each other.
In the electrical connector of Patent Document 1, the deformation shape of each contact cannot be controlled at the time of the compression. Therefore, pressure contact loads of the contacts are unstable and thus there is a problem that the contact reliability is poor.
Further, in the electrical connector of Patent Document 1, there is a problem that when the contacts are compressed, contact portions of the adjacent contacts are brought into contact with each other to be shorted together.
Incidentally, as the interval between contact portions of each mounting board decreases, the possibility increases that the contact portions of the adjacent contacts are brought into contact with each other to be shorted together.
In the IC socket of Patent Document 2, since each contact has the elastic member, the elastic support, and so on, the structure becomes complicated.
Further, in the IC socket of Patent Document 2, the deformation shape of each contact cannot be controlled at the time of compression. Therefore, pressure contact loads of the contacts are unstable and thus there is a problem that the contact reliability is poor.